un deseo imposible
by mikori
Summary: yoko la reina de kei tiene un deseo y el cielo se lo cumplirá pero este deseo tendrá consecuencias y es que varios están en contra de su realización o su mera existencia. por lo cual la reina buscara ayuda y una respuesta para este suceso extraño que muy pocos conocen...
1. prologo

**Los 12 reinos no me pertenecen ni los personajes solo los que son creados por mí que son muy poquitos…**

 **Contexto: esta historia es un final alternativo de 12 reinos por lo que modificare varias cosas a mi gusto, espero y sea de su agrado….**

 **Bueno… que más a si…**

 _ ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **-dialogo-**_

 _ **Y ahora sé que os estoy molestando .solo ultima cosa perdón por mis faltas de ortografía si les molesta díganmelo y también como no caer otra vez en el error sin más les dejo que lean…. Buena lectura…: D**_

PROLOGO: RECUERDOS __

 _ **Inicio de capitulo en 3…2…..1… ACCIÓN**_

En un pequeño jardín perdido entre los edificios se encontraba un pequeño kiosco adornado elegantemente con piezas labradas de blanco mármol, siendo rodeado de un paisaje exquisito que deleitaba la vista con colores estupendos de las más hermosas flores, haciendo contraste con el riachuelo que surcaba por esos terrenos y también un puente que conectaba ambos lados por donde pasaba el riachuelo. En este se encontraba la reina de Kei con aire pensativo.

 _ **Han pasado 50 años desde que ese día paso**_ – susurro Yoko par si misma sonriendo _**– no puedo creer que sea verdad y sea realidad, pero realmente es real, muy real. Me pregunto si él lo recordara, yo lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer**_ – comento con aire nostálgico, mientras levanta la vista al cielo.

 _ **Recuerdo de Yoko**_

Realmente estaba nerviosa, no sabía porque hacia esto pero no podía suprimir por más tiempo estos sentimientos que había guardado durante años. Hasta ella misma intento suprimirlos y cuestionarlos como es que había llegado a amarle ¿tal vez? Por su bondad, u calidez o su forma de ser, exactamente no lo sabía pero si sabía qué mientras más pasaba el tiempo más le dolía guardar silencio. Por lo que decidió decirlos y si su respuesta es el rechazo, lo afrontaría con valentía ya que esta era su decisión.

Se encontraba en el mismo jardín solo que encontraba en el kiosco. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no pudo percibir la presencia de la otra persona que se encontraba detrás de ella.

 _ **Majestad, que es lo importante que tenían que decirme**_ – pregunto el hombre.

La nombradas se sobre salto pero se repuso inmediatamente manteniéndose en silencio meditando sus acciones y pensamientos. Ya que todo había ocurrido de manera precipitada cosa que ella misma había hecho de esta forma.

Respiro hondamente y se enfrentó cara a cara con la otra persona..

 _ **Su majestad, se encuentra bien**_ – pregunto el hombre con clara angustia en la voz…

 _ **Keiki me encuentro bien**_ – dijo Yoko intentando calmar sus pensamientos y sentimientos – _**lo que quería decirte es algo importante para mí y puede que lo tomes de forma negativa pero lo que te pediré es que no interrumpas hasta que termine.**_

Keiki mantenía un semblante serio, escuchando atento y guardando silencio…

 _ **Bueno tomare eso como un si**_ –susurro Yoko y prosiguió – _ **realmente sé que esto no está bien estoy al tanto de esto, pero ya no puedo seguir actuando como si no sintiera nada ya que cada día te vuelves algo importante e irremplazable en mi vida. Realmente ni se cómo comenzó, solo sé que con el pasar de los años esto continuo creciendo, intente suprimirlo**_ _**y desaparecerlo pero no pude. Ya que cada vez que te veo mi corazón late fuertemente, siempre intentaba observar tus sonrisas y siempre te buscaba entre todos los demás solamente a ti… lo que quiero decir Keiki es que yo…**_ \- pero antes que terminara de hablar unos fuertes la abrazaron con fuerza. Keiki la tenía sujeta fuertemente como si temiera que con solo decir aquello cometería un grave crimen y también estaba temeroso de perder algo preciado.

 _ **Por favor majestad no lo diga**_ –susurro con agonía Keiki _**–usted sabe que esos sentimientos están prohibidos, los cielos podrían castigarla.**_

 _ **Estoy al tanto de eso Keiki pero es más que la verdad que te amo, entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo, lo entenderé. Pero quiero saber qué es lo que tú sientes y piensas al respecto de este sentimiento.**_

 _ **Si los cielos han de castigarla, que me castiguen con usted porque yo también he pecado con este sentimiento –**_ respondió Keiki con dulzura _**– ya que no quiero a otra reina más que usted, Yoko…**_

La reina esta asombrada por tal confesión que solo pudo sonreír mientras lágrimas de felicidad se escurrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas, el Kirin limpio las lágrimas mientras besaba dulcemente a su quería reina..

Fin del recuerdo

 _ **Su majestad, su majestad, su majestad**_ –repetía Keiki tratando de llamar la atención de la reina – _ **Yoko**_ –dijo por último recurso, dando buenos resultados pues la reina se sobre salto al escucharle.

 _ **Ah. Keiki eres tu**_ –dijo Yoko saliendo de su recuerdo mientras sonreía – _ **sabes recordaba un día especial, de hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Hoy se ve realmente de buen humor majestad, ha recordado algo agradable supongo ¿verdad?**_ –respondió Keiki

 _ **Si fue algo realmente agradable-**_ decía Yoko mientras Keiki la abrazaba suavemente de la cintura acercándola más a el _**– ¿eres feliz Keiki?**_

 _ **Más de lo que pudiera desear, tengo una reina maravillosa y el reino es prospero**_ –respondió Keiki mirando a la mujer entre sus brazos, mientras depositaba un casto beso en su frente, la mujer solo sonrió.

 _ **¿no deseas nada más?**_ \- insistió la mujer

 _ **No, con lo que tengo es suficiente y mientras tú estés aquí**_ –dijo Keiki algo desconcertado por la pregunta de su reina _**– tu Yoko ¿deseas algo más?**_ –pregunto por curiosidad.

 _ **Eso es un secreto**_ – dijo la reina mientras se escapaba de los brazos de Keiki _**– y a que se debe tu visita.**_

si es verdad el Chousai desea hablar de algunos asuntos con usted sobre la reunión de _**mañana con los líderes de estado**_ – respondió el Kirin aun insatisfecho por su respuesta.

 _ **Bueno no lo hagamos esperar más**_ –susurro la reina mientras se dirigía la palacio Kimba, mientras Keiki la seguía.

Las cosas marcharon como de costumbre en la pequeña reunión. Después de eso seguía la revisión de documentos y con eso llego la noche, la cena transcurrió de manera normal y terminada esta se despidieron para dormir…

Ya entrada la noche la reina no podía conciliar el sueño y se encontraba observando la luna desde su alcoba, pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho Keiki ¿deseas algo más?, no había podido sacarse lo de la cabeza porque realmente era egoísta y si deseaba algo más...

 _ **Lo único que me falta es lo único que no puedo tener ¿verdad?**_ –susurro la reina a los cielos mientras se retiraba a dormir.

Por qué de ese deseo nacería una esperanza que desataría un imposible…

El mismo deseo se repetiría con el pasar de los años, creciendo cada vez más el ansioso de realizar el deseo, uno tan simple y también considerado una bendición pero negado a ellos… por la simple razón de un imposible…

A la vez que el tiempo pasa lo posible se podrá hacer _**¿posible?**_

 _ **¿Quién podría crear un milagro?**_

 _ **La verdad es mi primer fics de 12 reinos espero y se haiga divertido tal vez próxima semana pueda subir el próximo capítulo y allí sabremos el deseo de Yoko.**_

 _ **La verdad no desarrolle romance de Yoko y Keiki porque en este fics ellos ya están juntos pero no resistí a hacer una escena donde se declaren sus sentimientos y bueno esto es lo que salió pero bueno es muy cursi… espero y les agradara… esto solo es como la entrada de la historia…**_

 _ **Bueno gracias por leer…**_

 _ **Si deseas puedes dejar un mensaje me gustaría saber tu opinión….**_

 _ **AUN QUE SEA UNO CHIQUITITO… =)**_

 _ **Con Amor Koriiiii ^_^ ˂3**_


	2. capitulo 1

**Los 12 reinos no me pertenecen ni los personajes solo los que son creados por mí que son muy poquitos…**

 **Contexto: esta historia es un final alternativo de 12 reinos por lo que modificare varias cosas a mi gusto, espero y sea de su agrado….**

 **Bueno… que más a si…**

 _ ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

 ***pensamiento***

 _ **-dialogo-**_

 _ **Y ahora sé que os estoy molestando .solo ultima cosa perdón por mis faltas de ortografía si les molesta díganmelo y también como no caer otra vez en el error sin más les dejo que lean…. Buena lectura…: D**_

 _Capítulo 1:_ _ **Deseo posible… ¿Qué se ha cumplido?**_

 _ **Inicio de capitulo en 3…2…..1… ACCIÓN**_

Se cree que los sueños son la representación de los deseos de nuestro corazón, tal vez esa sería la razón por lo que esos sueños se repetían una y otras veces todos los días de ese mes… era simplemente el mismo sueño y siempre terminaba de igual manera.

La reina se encontraba frente a un gran árbol de cerezo, los pétalos caían en grandes cantidades dificultando la visión. Parecía como si jugara a las escondidas y ella era la que buscaba, se encontraba feliz sin saber exactamente por qué.

Buscaba alrededor del árbol sin alejarse de este ya que más allá no podía distinguir más paisaje que aquel árbol.

Al dar la vuelta se encontró con un pequeño al cual no podía distinguir claramente su rostro, el pequeño solo le sonreía y corría lejos de ella. Lo seguía pero no le alcanzaba conforme más lo seguía más lo quería alcanzar pero sin llegar a la desesperación, simplemente el deseo de querer tenerlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo…

Cuando se acercaba a él, siempre se despertaba repentinamente…

No te vayas más lejos –susurro Sekishi mientras se aferraba a la manga de alguien. Mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del sol que filtraba por la ventana y abría lentamente los ojos para divisar a la persona frente a ella la misma que la había despertado de tal sueño.

Keiki se encontraba sorprendido por las acciones de su reina. Él había acudido a despertarla ya que últimamente tenía el sueño profundo y no despertaba hasta que el sol se encontraba en un punto alto, siempre que esto pasaba tenía una mirada diferente a las demás que hasta ahora no lograba comprender.

¿Se encuentra bien?–pregunto.

Mmm… Keiki tuve el mismo sueño –respondió Yoko soltando la manga que tenía presa entre sus dedos. El kirin estaba al tanto de los sueños pero no sobre el deseo que esta tenia –siempre es lo mismo y de la misma manera.-

Ya veo, sigue sin saber a qué está relacionado –cuestiono

No exactamente, te podrías retirar para que me pueda cambiar de vestimenta –casi ordeno Yoko obteniendo la aprobación de Keiki para después retirarse del lugar.

Más tarde se encontraría en la sala del trono para llevar a cabo las reuniones matinales de siempre. El orden del pueblo era estable, la cosecha era mejor que en años anteriores y lo demás asuntos sobre política, para último tema el más importante dada la fecha la cual era la celebración del aniversario 150 de la era Sekiraku (época del reinado de Yoko)

Si ya era 150 años del reinado de la reina de Kei en la cual las cosas mejoraron de maravilla, ahora no había guerras, ni hambruna así como los monstruos no atacaban las aldeas. La corrupción disminuyo considerablemente y el orden se podría decir que era casi perfecto ya que la paz reinaba en el reino.

Se realizaría una gran fiesta en el pueblo y en el palacio para honrar el tiempo en que la reina ha gobernado con sabiduría.

Entonces toda la celebración será dentro de una semana, en la mañana será el ritual para obtener la bendición de Tentei, después será la celebración con el pueblo durante ese tiempo las puertas del palacio Kinpa se abrirán para recibir al pueblo y en la noche se llevara a cabo la cena con los demás reyes, después de la cena para finalizar el gran evento serán los fuegos artifíciales –dictamino el Daishohaku.

Si era lo que esperaba –felicito Yoko -¿todo se encuentra en orden y en preparación?

Si su majestad –contesto cortésmente el Daishohaku

Bien ya pueden retirarse –ordeno la reina.

Todos los presentes hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron de la gran sala, solo quedando Yoko y Keiki en el gran salón.

¿nerviosa? –pregunto el kirin

No más bien algo agobiada – contesto Yoko –es necesario todo esto Keiki

Es algo que no pasa siempre majestad, además que ha estado un largo tiempo en el trono y ha guiado correctamente al pueblo y reino. Esto sería como un agradecimiento al cielo por haber escogido una buena reina y a usted por seguir el decreto del cielo sin perder el rumbo –dijo Keiki con el semblante pacifico pero con dulzura en su voz.

Te has vuelto bueno convenciéndome –susurro con extrema calma mirando al hombre de manera dulce, mientras se levantaba del trono -hora de desayunar de seguro Rakushun estará impaciente-.

Tanto la reina como el kirin se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo donde se encontraba un tipo de kiosco grandísimo y en este mismo se encontraba una gran mesa con alimentos y tres sillas, una de las cuales ya se encontraba ocupada.

Rakushun –dijo tratando de llamar su atención mientras se situaba en la silla que se encontraba a su lado- cuanto tiempo sin verte comento la reina.

El joven mitad bestia era uno de los encargados del castillo por lo cual desde hace muchos años atrás dejo su apariencia de bestia para poder tener la humana la cual le costó mucho adatarse aunque de vez en cuando tomaba su antigua forma en sus tiempos libres.

Solo han sido dos meses –dijo sonriendo amablemente el apuesto joven, ya que al ser uno de los oficiales de confianza de Yoko obtuvo la inmortalidad.

Lo sé y que como te fue en el viaje – interrogo con clama

Las cosas marchan bien en el reino de En, después de todo los documentos si se encontraban en aquel lugar y a de más de eso traje algunos artículos que me parecieron interesantes de mi viaje –comentó Rakushun mientras le entregaba una caja musical tallada delicadamente a mano en la mejor madera –es un presente, espero que le agrade –

Gracias es hermoso – dijo aceptando el presente con alegría y abría la caja dejando escuchar una suave melodía –no es verdad Keiki –dirigiendo su mirada al nombrado esperando su aprobación.

Así es majestad – comento con amabilidad

Y cómo van los preparativos para el aniversario –pregunteo Rakushun mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan.

Solo faltan algunos detalles nada importante y te quedaras para la ceremonia o saldrás de viaje –cuestiono la reina

No me lo pierdo por nada del mundo –comento mientras sonreía cálidamente a su reina –ah, En-o me pidió que lo disculpara por no poder asistir a la celebración, ya que tenía algunos asuntos en el monte Ho –mientras hacía entrega de una carta con el sello real.

Será una lástima, pero será en otra ocasión nuestro reencuentro – respondió con tranquilidad.

Su majestad todavía hay que ver sobre el traje de la ceremonia –recordó el kirin mientras se retiraba a paso tranquilo del lugar.

Bueno Rakushun luego hablamos más calmada mente –dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar para luego encontrarse con Keiki el cual ya se había retirado del lugar.

La semana paso entre reuniones y visitas para la ceremonia, y así el día llego. La ceremonia de agradecimiento se llevó acabo y luego fue el turno del pueblo para más en la noche finalizar con la cena de los reyes, en la cual no pudo asistir En-o.

Más en la noche, Yoko se encontraba en uno de los pasillos que se encontraba al aire libre, se había escabullido de la celebración para descansar de tanta actividad. Se encontraba embelesada con los fuegos artificiales que llenaban de coloridos colores el oscuro cielo que no pudo observar al hombre que se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

Rakushun estuvo buscándola cuando supo que se había escapado, ya que había un asunto importante que tenía que resolver. Después de haber buscado finalmente dio con su paradero a las afueras del castillo.

Se encontraba hipnotizado por tal escena ya que tenía ante él estaba la mujer más hermosa. Sekishi tenía el cabello suelto el cual caía libremente sobre su kimono de un hermoso color verde esmeralda decorado con pequeñas flores rojizas, bañada con luces de colores, realmente era una hermosa mujer más que nada y la amaba de una manera especial, ya que ella fue una de las pocas personas que lo acepto como era para ser su amugo y confidente pero el ya no quería ser solo su amigo quería ser el hombre que la amara y protegiera siempre y este a su vez sea amado del mismo modo.

Yoko –llamo Rakushun, asustando a la mujer frente a él.

Rakushun, eres tu –contesto la mujer contemplando al hombre frente a ella –ven acércate a ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo y no le digas a Keiki que me encuentro aquí si –pidió como niña pequeña queriendo guardar un gran secreto.

Te buscaba para decirte algo importante –dijo el hombre en tono serio, llamando la atención de la mujer.

Te escucho – respondió la joven, prestando total atención.

Este solo se acercó a Yoko, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos acercando más el cálido cuerpo de la mujer a él. Esta se encontraba sorprendida por lo que su acompañante acababa de hacer.

Ahora solo los separaban centímetros.

Desde hace tiempo he querido decirlo pero nunca he tenido el valor suficiente –dijo mientras acortaba lentamente la distancia que los separaba. Yoko estaba fuera de sí, su mejor amigo podría estar enamorado de ella, su mente era un caos total mientras miraba a Rakushun con cierto temor, pero sus temores se volvieron realidad cuando el pronuncio solo dos palabras…

Te amo –susurro el hombre sobre sus labios. La joven miraba con cierto temor y sorpresa, totalmente paralizada en su lugar.

Rakushun estaba a punto de besar sus labios de Yoko, cuando escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos… cuando se dieron cuenta que era Keiki que los miraba con cierto recelo. Cuando la mujer observo a la otra persona se separó inmediatamente de Rakushun, este solo miro a Keiki con desaprobación y se dirigió a la mujer.

No tienes por qué contestarme ahora – comento mientras acariciaba con dulzura unas de sus mejillas –esperare el tiempo necesario –recalco mientras se retiraba y depositaba un suave beso en su frente, la joven se sobre salto por su acción pero no dijo nada y lo observo marcharse en silencio.

Estaban tan metidos en el ambiente que habían creado que no se dieron cuenta de la cuarta persona que observo el encuentro entre la reina y su mejor amigo y la cual se retiró a toda prisa de la escena con la llegada del Taiho.

Cuando el joven se había perdido en la oscuridad y de su vista, Yoko corrió a los brazos de Keiki llorando amargamente este solo la recibió reconfortándola sin decir palabra alguna, sola abrazándola fuertemente.

Yo…. no…. sabían que hacer…. no podía moverme – decía entre sollozos la reina -¿Por qué ?tuvo que pasar esto Keiki, no quiero lastimarlo, no a él.

Él no tiene la culpa – respondió Keiki -¿pero lo amas? –pregunto con cierto temor

No lo amo – dijo la mujer mirando fijamente al kirin – te amo a ti. Sabes fue mi culpa por no haberle dicho lo nuestro Keiki –cuestiono con desesperación

El no respondió se mantuvo callado, abrazándola y calmándola como solo él podía hacer. Luego que ellos se dijeran sus sentimientos empezaron una relación escondida a los ojos de los demás, guardaron silencio y eran precavidos. Era lo mejor según ellos pero ahora dudaban de su decisión.

A la mañana siguiente se había corrido el rumor que la reina tenía una relación con su mejor amigo Rakushun, todo esto había ocurrido porque uno de los sirvientes los había observado cuando se encontraban juntos y se había retirado con la llegada de Taiho a la escena, que según ella solo había arruinado el grandioso evento.

Escuchaste al parecer la reina tiene una relación con el joven Rakushun, al parecer los vieron besándose y el joven le dijo que la amaba. Que felicidad por la reina ¿verdad? –se escuchaba murmurar a los sirvientes desde comentarios amables llenos de felicidad hasta algunos de envidia. Ya que era bien sabido que el joven Rakushun era alguien muy codiciado por las mujeres sin ser este un mujeriego y además uno que otra pequeña maldición a el kirin por haber arruinado tal maravilloso momento de la pareja.

Pero aun que eso era lo que se decía la reina está más que pérdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada triste. Varios sirvientes la habían felicitado y ella solo contestaba que era un malentendido, ganándose sonrisas discretas y algunos "no se preocupe todo saldrá bien, la apoyamos". El rumor no era más que solo una mentira y si fuera verdad seria con Keiki.

Por enésima vez en la mañana suspiro con frustración mientras escuchaba la reunión matinal, miraba a veces de manera disimulada a Keiki que se encontraba a su lado escuchando atentamente lo que el Chousai decía y de vez en cuando la miraba para reconfortarla.

Realmente su mañana no había empezado bien Suzu y Shoukei estuvieron interrogándola respecto así era verdad lo que decían, ella solo negó todo lo que le preguntaron y cuando tuvo la oportunidad escapo de su interrogatorio pero más tarde no se salvaría y aún estaba el problema de decirle a Rakushun la verdad de la situación en la que se encuentra. Pensaba en todas las cosas que pasaron, la forma en la que la gente lo estaba tomando y también en su sueño ya que esta vez casi atrapa al pequeño niño. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que olvido donde se encontraba.

¡por que tenía que pasar esto! –grito desahogando todo lo que sentía para poder sentirse tranquila aunque sea un poco. Al levantar la vista y caer en cuenta en donde se encontraba, solo atino a disculparse –lo lamento, continúe con el tema.

La junta marchaba bien solo que la reina parecía demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que trataron los temas entre ellos y el Taiho, estaban tratando el tema de las cosechas cuando escucharon el grito de la reina dejando a más de uno desconcertado, la reina pidió disculpas pero el Taisai tomo palabra luego de eso.

Su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? –interrogo preocupado

Si no se preocupen solo necesito descansar – respondió Sekishi con calma.

Majestad persone mi osadía pero esto tiene algo que ver con la relación que lleva con el joven Rakushun –pregunto el Taisai

Eso no es más que un mal entendido que se dio, en realidad las cosas pasaron de otro modo –dijo de forma seria Kei-o

Majestad, lo que diré ahora es la voz de todos los presentes aquí –dijo el Taisai –majestad usted también merece ser feliz y tener una vida, es una excelente reina y pero aun así usted es una mujer. Por lo que no vemos con malas intenciones la relación que lleva con el joven Rakushun el cual ha demostrado ser un hombre honorable, responsable, amable y digno de confianza. Realmente es alguien que sería una excelente pareja para su majestad, por lo que le pedimos que no siga manteniéndolo en secreto y hágalo oficial, cuenta con nuestro apoyo y nuestros más sinceros deseos que sea feliz. Sin más nos retiramos para que su majestad pueda descansar y por favor piense en lo que le hemos dicho. – terminado de decirlo todos los presentes se retiraron no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia, pero todos tenían caras de felicidad para darle a entender a su reina que la apoyaban.

Keiki –llamo la reina como suplica para encontrar un apoyo en él. Todos realmente veían con buenos ojos una posible relación entre ella y Rakushun pero no estaba segura que aceptaran una relación entre ella y el Taiho. El kirin acudió a su llamado mirándola con preocupación se notaba que no había dormido lo suficiente, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y preocupación y estaba pálida; se acercó a ella y la cargo al estilo princesa –perdona Keiki por hacer que hagas esto, podría llevarme a mi cuarto realmente necesito descansar – dijo con voz algo apagada.

Keiki no contesto solo la sujeto con fuerza y la acunaba más en su pecho dirigiéndose al cuarto. Estaba de mas preocupado por ella raramente ella se ponía en ese estado, además aunque él no lo admitiera tenía miedo de perderla y entendía lo que ella podría estar sintiendo. Al llegar al cuarto la deposito suavemente en la cama para después arroparla ya que ella se había quedado dormida en el trayecto hasta allí, cuando se retiraba del lugar tiro suavemente de sus ropas para que no se fuera, al buscar a la persona vio a su reina que tenía apresado entre su delicada mano su ropa.

Quédate conmigo- suplico Yoko.

Podrían pensar mal, majestad –dijo Keiki pero él quería quedarse a cuidar y proteger a su reina.

Solo esta vez, es una orden – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

Keiki no replico esta vez y entro en la cama con ella, la mujer solo se acomodó en los cálidos brazos del hombre para después caer profundamente dormida.

El joven solo miraba a la mujer entre sus brazos para luego susurrar –duerme tranquilamente, yo vigilare tus sueños – para después intentar dormir un poco también.

Yoko se sentía totalmente segura con Keiki por lo que no tardo en dormirse, mientras caía en un profundo sueño que resultó ser el mismo de siempre pero sentía que esta vez era diferente.

Se encontraba en el mismo árbol de cerezo, seguía sin poder apreciar muy bien el paisaje y su alrededor. Esta vez ella se encontraba quieta debajo del árbol solamente observándolo, cuando de repente escucho unas risitas siguiendo el origen encontró a un pequeño niño que estaba escondido entre las raíces del gran árbol.

-te encontré ya no vas a escapar –dijo la mujer con alegría mientras capturaba al pequeño entre sus brazos y este sonreía a carcajadas – ahora juguemos de otra cosa te parece –pregunto recibiendo la aprobación del pequeño.

Y así se pasó gran parte del día o sueño entre juegos con el pequeño niño que solo le sonreía de una mañera hermosa, en ese lugar se sentía con extraña calma y felicidad como si siempre hubiera sido así tanto en la realidad como en el sueño. El pequeño le recordaba a alguien solo que no podía deducir a quien, el pequeño era hermoso por así decirlo ya que le encantó como era amable, alegre, tan inocente y noble.

Se encontraba con el pequeño entre sus brazos era como si siempre hubieran hecho esto por lo que sin querer dijo –no deseo dejarte, quiero que estés siempre conmigo y que conozcas a alguien que es muy especial para mí, sabes le he hablado sobre ti estará más que complacido de conocerte.

Entonces el pequeño hablo por primera vez en todos sus sueños –nunca más me dejaras solo estaré siempre contigo si tú estás siempre conmigo, pronto estaré contigo y así tu deseo imposible se hará posible –dijo el pequeño mientras el sueño se desvanecía y solo se escuchaba las palabras del niño.

Yoko se despertó sobre saltada por su sueño, acostumbrando a sus ojos a la oscuridad. Tanto había dormido que Keiki no la había despertado, ahora recordaba que él estaba a su lado pero ahora no estaba se encontraba sola en la habitación, de seguro no quiso despertarla y el termino viendo todo lo demás por su cuenta, sonrió dulcemente de verdad que ese hombre tenía un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad pero aun así era cariñoso con ella; mira que mimarla de esa manera de seguro que estaba preocupado por ella luego hablaría con él para saber qué es lo que harán ya que no pensaba dejar de amarlo para así complacer a los demás y así seguir con la farsa de la que todos hablaban.

El recuerdo de su sueño llego de manera espontánea mientras se sentía una fuerte sacudida en el palacio Kinpa, era un terremoto. Estaba perpleja acaso Tentei cumpliría su deseo el cual es un imposible según ella, pero no imposible para él.

Keiki entro rápidamente al cuarto de Yoko seguido de Rakushun, Suzu y Shoukei, estaba aterrizados ya que no sabían si la reina estaba bien después del terremoto ya que se sintió muy fuerte y la sala del trono se agrieto.

Yoko ¿te encuentras bien?- dieron al uno silabo mientras observaban a la reina que tenía una gran sonrisa.

Me encuentro bien no se preocupen. ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? Solo sentí una sacudida pero cuando desperté no pasaba nada –dijo Yoko en modo pensativo.

Fue un terremoto – dijo Suzu sorprendida de que tremenda sacudida no la haya despertado.

Si hasta dicen que agrieto la sala de trono – completo Shoukei mientras observaba a Yoko verificando si no tenía ninguna herida.

¿la sala de trono?

Si al parecer fue demasiado y terminó rompiendo la estructura del suelo afortunadamente no hay ningún derrumbe, solo creo que hay daños en esa zona suponga que es por la estructúrala –explico Rakushun ya más calmado.

Solo en la sala del trono – dijo Yoko reflexionando –el lugar donde está el trono el cual es la una de las representaciones de mi poder de reina- termino de decir Yoko mientras salía corriendo de la habitación dejando a todos perplejos por su acción.

Yoko espera – dijo Keiki yendo detrás de la reina.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron escuchando el llamado de sus amigos, pero aun así siguió, tenía una corazonada o presentimiento. Cuando llego ante las puertas de la sala del trono ya había gente observando lo que pasaba dejando perplejos a todos.

Ante ellas se encontraba un enorme árbol sobre la plataforma donde se encuentra el trono sin llegar a destruir a este, n si l gran árbol se erguía al lado del trono pero sus ramas pasaban encima de este sin ocultar el trono.

Todos estaba más que sorprendidos por lo que se encontraba ante ellos, por lo que se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar frente al árbol , estando más cerca pudieron observar mejor la escena ante ellos y eso los dejo más desconcertados y sorprendidos que nunca.

Y es que el gran árbol en una de sus ramas que pasa sobre el trono y justo por donde se encuentra el trono había una única fruta, no tan pequeño de un color rojizo muy suave que colgaba sobre la rama del árbol.

Él árbol no tenía más frutos más que ese se color rojizo que colgaba de la rama que pasaba sobre el trono.

Sekishi sonreía mientras ataba cabos de lo que eso significaba y eso era que su deseo se había cumplido… no había otra respuesta.

 _ **Tattannnnnnnnnnn ya está aquí des pues de casi no recuerdo cuanto jejjej pero bueno que les precio. La verdad a mí me encanto este cap. y si ya saben cuál es el deseo de Yoko, pero no todo termina aquí esto acaba de comenzar junto con los problemas jejejeje….**_

 _ **Solo espero que no me odien por lo de Rakushun la verdad me encanta están lindo pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia y no se preocupen no se hará malo. Además de eso tendré un final muy lindo para el pero no con Yoko ejejeje ella es de Keiki…. Jejeje …**_

 _ **Gracias a los comentarios de:**_

 _ **-kimizuka villarruel: espero que este te guste también…**_

 _ **-**_ _**Guest: que comes que adivinas jeja… bueno si ese es el deseo pero pasara de forma diferente como ya te abras dado cuenta... espero y no estés decepcionada… y espero que este te guste también.**_

 _ **Bueno gracias por leer…**_

 _ **Si deseas puedes dejar un mensaje me gustaría saber tu opinión….**_

 _ **AUN QUE SEA UNO CHIQUITITO… =)**_

 _ **Con Amor Koriiiii ^_^ ˂3**_


End file.
